After I Fall
by Kyara313
Summary: Soulmates. Partners. Special someones. You thought you could find that in him...   ::Safu centric::


So I'm back again, with a little something. :) It turns out my AUs are taking a little longer to write than I expected, but hopefully I'll continue to post things like this in the future! :D

With the insistence of my lovely Tumblr friends, here's a little one-shot treat for you all!~

Summary: Soulmates. Partners. Special someones. You thought you could find that in him... [Safu centric]

* * *

><p>— After I Fall<p>

by _Kyara_

* * *

><p>He is a boy that doesn't know love, doesn't quite understand life, and it's mysterious ways. It's clear as day to others that he is deeply in love with the rat. But Sion passes it off as companionship. Not necessarily love.<p>

Nezumi is similar in a way, but more holds a deep denial. He says he won't be by Sion's side forever; doesn't care what happens to the "natural airhead." But the taller is always the first one to be by the flower's side if the possibility of any danger is near.

It's infuriating to watch the two dodge and side step the normal signs of love. Aggravating to the point where you wants to throttle the both of them for being so foolishly blind. Yet, your eye is always drawn to them when they're in the same room. You once yearned for a love like that; a passion that transcended that simple word of "love". You once believed that you could find that in Sion; truly believed that you had a chance. That you could have become lovers, after being life-long friends.

But you forgot about fate's cruel ways. You forgot about life-changing encounters and irreplaceable moments, and finding someone that you couldn't even _imagine_ how you survived without them before you met.

You forgot about the strength of a bond, how time (four years in this case) could weave a string so thick, that the two hearts were bound to meet again.

Soulmates. Promised ones. Eternal partners.

True love.

You forgot that a boy can feel the enthrallment of something so unbelievably precious to the world. A once in a lifetime experience. That special someone.

You foolishly forgot that, souls truly have no gender, and that the heart doesn't differentiate between such silly things like that.

And so; it happened to Sion. He was unknowingly smitten with the boy called "Nezumi" ever since the stormy night they met. Karan noticed it right away, those little sighs one would let out when a heart was yearning for it's chosen. Those always searching eyes that passed through the crowds, looking for a familiar face.

And then they met, once again. And the holy city No.6 collapsed underneath their encounter, their common cause.

They were No.6's undoing. All along; the famed powerful city that had countless people to it's disposal, and two young boys completely obliterated it. Tearing it down like a sand castle.

In a way, they learn from the other, drew from each other's actions and quirks. Nezumi would find himself absentmindedly stroking one of the mice's heads; Cravat, he thinks. Fur a rich honey brown, much like Sion's eyes when he was young. But he wouldn't tell the white-haired boy that was how he remembered the name.

While Sion would practice reading aloud the numerous classics now within his hand's reach. Hamlet, Macbeth, Romeo and Juliet, A Midsummer's Night Dream, the list goes on. He finds himself preparing for a performance just for Nezumi, he thinks.

They melded into each other, yet they were different, too. They were boys now becoming men, and one left on a journey, while the other stayed to fulfill a promise and rebuild a ruined city.

The wandering star, and the fixed one, someday their paths will cross again.

Reunite, and be together again. Like it was meant to be.

And so, remaining true to the kiss's oath. They met again.

Their life is only just beginning. Life never really has a happily ever after, like what you dreamed about. No, it continues after those magical moments that you feel are forever imprinted in time. The moments become memories and the present becomes the future. So _quickly, _it startles you.

The future comes a day at a time, never all at once. Once one's feelings are known, it's never the end; not to _anything_.

And you realize that now, after your life has been cut short by a dystopian city's dream.

And you can't help but watch the boy you loved struggle with his precious one. As they slowly learn that fact, that nothing is ever over. One challenge leads to another, one fight can be forgiven, a death is always carried within one's heart. Words like 'Thank you' are wonderful and breathtaking. While there are such things as tears of happiness, as well.

Deciding to spend one's life with one person means _dedication. _The love never really changes, just becomes concrete, always there. Omnipotent, like the air, and _you_.

_Yes_, you feel your lips curling up irresistibly into a smile.

You love watching two souls create a love that can only be _their own_.

* * *

><p>-End<p>

* * *

><p>It feels nice to post something up, after so long. Thank you for reading~<p> 


End file.
